Halloween
by Seoban et Ange Blond
Summary: petit one-shot sur HALLOWEEN


HALLOWEEN

Oui c'est bientôt HALLOWEEN, alors petit délire sur cette fête…

Juste une petite envie de mettre en scène le couple ZACK/CLOUD…

Univers de Final Fantasy VII mais avec des personnages de notre monde si ça choque j'en suis désolée.

Bon phrase qui se répète à chaque nouvelle fic à savoir que les personnages et l'univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX. (petit commentaire à propos de çà, suis pas d'accord que ZACK meurt mais pour le reste, ils ont quand même fait fort !!).

Voilà, j'ai placé mon cri de désespoir maintenant place à ce ONE-SHOT.

**HALLOWEEN**

- tu peux compter sur ma présence… et pour Cloud… je vais lui demander mais tu le connais quand il s'agit de ce genre d'occasion…

Zack se retourna vers Cloud pour guetter une réaction mais le jeune homme resta penché sur son livre trop absorbé sur ce qu'il était en train de lire. Il ne réalisa pas que Zack était au téléphone avec Aéris et que celle-ci demandait de l'aide.

- je… euh, … nous arriverons dans deux heures… enfin,…

- ok, je compte sur toi pour le convaincre. A trois, nous ne serons pas de trop…

C'est sur ces derniers mots que la communication se termina.

Zack déposa le combiné et se frotta l'arrière de la tête en se demandant comment il pourrait convaincre Cloud de venir avec lui aider Aéris.

- Cloudy… dit-il d'un ton super hyper mielleux.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

Une minute de silence plus tard, Zack toujours dans le flou total quant à la façon dont il pouvait s'y prendre pour embarquer son amant qui, décidément avait bien l'air perdu dans sa lecture.

Le brun s'approcha du lit où s'était installé confortablement son blondinet, allongé et coincé par les oreillers. Il entreprit de lui retirer des mains le dit livre pour avoir un peu d'attention de la part de celui qui s'était enfermé dans son monde depuis maintenant une heure et demi.

- hé !! Ca va pas…

- qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- Bilbo le Hobbit…

- hein ? c'est quoi…

- oui la suite, enfin le début de la trilogie du « Seigneur des Anneaux »

Zack le regarda avec des yeux ronds, un Hobbit, un seigneur avec des anneaux, il ne comprenait rien à ce charabia.

- je t'explique parce qu'à ton air ahuri, t'as pas l'air d'avoir compris un mot de ce que je viens de te dire, ricana le jeune homme

- oui, te moque pas, tu sais bien… moi à part les bandes dessinées, je ne lis pas ce genre de bouquin super épais qui me donne mal la tête rien qu'à les regarder…

- tu as tord, « Bilbo le Hobbit » et le « Seigneur des Anneaux » ont été écrits par le célèbre J.R.R. TOLKIEN, grand maître de la littérature fantastique. Il décrit l'Univers de la fantasy comme personne (mot de l'auteur : oui, il fallait que je la place celle-là… petit clin d'œil facile)

- mwais, suis certain que c'est passionnant, lui répondit Zack pas du tout convaincu par les mots, univers de la fantasy, n'importe quoi… pensa-t-il…

- si tu veux, je t'explique l'histoire, tu vas adorer…

- peut-être une autre fois, là j'ai pas le temps Aéris a téléphoné et demande notre aide…

Le soldat de première classe n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Cloud lui reprit des mains le livre et replongeait dans sa lecture…

- c'est sérieux… elle a besoin de nous… fit le brun presque désespéré du manque d'écoute de son Cloudy…

Silence.

Zack ne voulait pas abandonner, son ange blond viendrait avec lui… mais comment y arriver parce que là, il était vraiment mal embarqué pour le convaincre de le suivre…

Nouvelle tentative de vol mais Cloud s'y attendait, il connaissait trop bien son aîné et il serra fort ce qui empêcha Zack de s'emparer du livre.

- j'ai pas envie d'y aller seul… et Aéris m'a dit qu'à trois nous ne serions pas de trop… s'il te plaiiiiit, s'il te plaiiiit….

Il essaya son air de chien battu limite la larme à l'œil pour attendrir et convaincre son doux ami de venir avec lui.

- pas cette fois, tu peux prendre ton air tristounet, je reste ici… je ne craquerai pas…

- s'il te plaiiiit, s'il te plaiiiit, réitéra sa demande le beau brun, tu vas trooop me manquer si j'y vais tout seul.

Sur cette réplique, Zack se félicita mentalement, il fallait le prendre par les sentiments ce petit Cloudy.

- tu t'imagines… tout le temps perdu alors que l'on pourrait être ensembles… des heures gâchées…

Le blond releva les yeux pour regarder intensément son ami… c'est qu'il a l'air sincère se dit-il, et il n'avait pas tord, le soldat devait partir en mission dans deux jours et ce pour une semaine entière… il détestait ces moments de séparation, il les appréhendait et si… il ne revenait pas…

Lui, il voulait avoir Zack à ses côtés mais en faisant les choses qu'il aimait et là, à l'occurrence, il souhaitait lire… seulement ce n'était pas possible avec un hyper actif comme son petit ami, fallait s'y attendre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il se soit tenu tranquille une heure et demi…

Autant de temps ? mais qu'avait-il pu faire pour s'occuper… c'était pas le genre du brun de ne rien faire… Qu'avait-il encore pu inventer pour tromper son ennui.

Cloud regarda autour de lui, s'attendant au pire, mais non… la chambre était rangée… alors là, il n'en revenait pas… Zack avait fait l'effort de le laisser lire et pour ne pas rester inactif, il avait mis de l'ordre.

- tu as…

- ben oui, je voulais te faire plaisir et comme tu étais si beau en pleine lecture ben j'ai ramassé mes affaires… ensuite, j'avoue… je suis resté là, à te regarder.

Le blond piqua un fard, son ami pouvait être si imprévisible et si intentionné… A ce moment précis, il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention.

- ok, tu as gagné… je viens avec toi

- c'est vrai…. Oh merci, merci Cloudy ! tu verras, on va s'amuser

- Aéris a besoin de nous pour faire quoi ?

- tu verras !! mais je t'assure que tu vas apprécier, je ferai tout pour…

- c'est pas encore une de tes idées loufoques au moins…

- non, ben non…

- je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance mais bon j'accepte de te suivre.

Zack se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit avec son poids le matelas se souleva projetant Cloud vers lui. Il atterrit doucement dans les bras du soldat qui ne rata pas l'occasion pour enlacer son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une aussi belle opportunité…

La tête contre le torse musclé de son aîné, le blond ne put s'empêcher de se lover au creux de ces bras si prévenants. Bonheur, s'était si bon de se retrouver ainsi… là, il ne lui arriverait jamais rien. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant si intense.

Zack aimait le sentir ainsi blotti contre lui mais ils devaient partir, Aéris les attendait...

Il desserra l'étreinte mais profita de ce moment pour relever la tête de son jeune ami et déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles, si douces et si tentantes, de cet être si cher à son cœur. S'ensuivit un long baiser passionné, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant mettre y fin.

Une main se perdit en dessous du chandail du brun le faisant frissonné de plaisir, il aimait ces caresses, ces moments rien qu'à eux, et pour une fois elles étaient venues de son Cloudy. Il bascula son aimé en arrière le couchant sur le lit, il se positionna au-dessus de lui le couvrant de tout son corps, si proches… ils étaient si proches ainsi… les yeux perdus dans ceux du cadet, tellement bleu que Zack s'imaginait regarder le ciel un beau jour d'été. Douce et agréable sensation qui s'interrompit par la sonnerie du téléphone.

- c'est Aéris… je t'appelle pour savoir si tu avais réussi à convaincre Cloud…

- ben oui, … tu parles au grand Zack Fair… mais, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- surprise…

- ok, tu ne m'en diras pas plus

- non

- je termine ce que j'étais en train de faire ensuite nous nous mettons en route…

- je vous attends à l'église alors

- d'accord, à tout de suite

Cloud avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour se relever.

- ben…

- en avant Zack, ne la faisons pas attendre…

- humm… mais j'étais bien moi… et puis, je lui ai dit que…

- ta ta ta, en route!

- mais euh…

- plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je peux rentrer lire mon bouquin…

- désolé pour toi mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça

Sur ces mots, il attira Cloud vers lui. Le blondinet fut déséquilibrer et tomba sur les genoux de Zack, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

- faut y aller, tu sais que je déteste être en retard…

- bah, avec moi elle a l'habitude, elle sait bien que je ne suis jamais à l'heure

- mais pour moi, c'est différent…

Sur ces mots, Cloud s'était à nouveau lever et s'était éloigné bien vite de Zack, juste au cas où…

- pfff, rabats joie…

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Ben oui c'était pas gentil d'interrompre ce moment d'intimité mais la tête que faisait Zack à cet instant était tellement drôle et puis, la prochaine fois il réfléchira avant de s'engager sans lui avoir demander son avis…

Les deux jeunes gens mirent leurs vestes et sortirent du bâtiment militaire pour se diriger vers les taudis.

Zack voulut prendre la main de son ami, mais un rapide coup d'œil de la part de Cloud lui indiqua qu'il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, il la refusa donc au grand désespoir de son aîné.

- je ne comprends pas, on se moque bien de ce que les autres pensent

- toi, oui… mais moi, … j'arrive pas à faire abstraction de ceux qui m'entourent…

Le brun soupira, il aimait avoir ce contact quand ils se promenaient tous les deux mais la plus part du temps son Cloudy ne lui accordait pas. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, cette réaction provoquait un désagréable pincement au cœur. Toujours se cacher… ça lui pesait… mais tant qu'il avait son blondinet près de lui, il faisait l'effort de surmonter cette peine. Un jour, qui sait… cela changerait…

Toutes les maisons étaient décorées de citrouilles et autres apparats d'Halloween.

- tiens, c'est bizarre toutes ces décorations

- c'est pour la fête d'Halloween…

- je connais pas…

- quoi ? Hein ?

- ben oui… désolé, mais tu sais bien quand j'étais petit je vivais dans un petit village perdu dans les montagnes et je ne me mêlais pas aux autres enfants…

- c'est vrai, et bien je te résume… **C'est la résurgence d'un rite celtique ancestral.**** Une société initiatique secrète exerçait ainsi son emprise sur les gens. Chaque année, le 31 octobre, ses prêtres passaient de maison en maison réclamer des offrandes pour leur divinité : Samhain, seigneur de la mort. ****En cas de refus, ils proféraient sur le champ aux récalcitrants, des menaces terrifiantes, principe du "trick or treat" : donnez une offrande, sinon, la malédiction. Comme ils sévissaient de nuit, ces dits prêtres de Samhain s'éclairaient avec des citrouilles évidées et sculptées en forme de tête de mort où brûlait une bougie****. (note de l'auteur : bon cette partie explicative a été inspiré de documents parlant des origines de cette fête, ben oui je sais pas tout…)**

- et ben, tu m'étonnes… tu as appris ça où … tu l'as lu dans MICKEY Parade spécial HALLOWEEN… Très amusant, je lis pas ce genre de revue… non, à l'école, j'aimais quand on nous expliquait les anciens rites et coutumes… j'étais super attentif et j'ai retenu…

- tu vois quand tu veux

- t'arrêtes de te moquer de moi… p'tit vieux…

- hein… qu'est-ce que t'as dit…

- p'tit vieux…

- t'es pas bien ou quoi…

- tu ne veux jamais rien faire, à part rester dans tes habitudes. Faut surtout pas changer la routine ou monsieur est tout perdu… je sais ce que je vais t'acheter pour Noël… des charentaises

- tu fais ça, je te les fais manger…

Zack éclata de rire et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de bouder… il n'aimait que le brun ait cette opinion de lui…

- râle pas, je te taquinais…

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe de paix…

- bon, je te raconte la suite de mon histoire…

Grognements

- donc de nos jours, se sont les enfants déguisés en sorcières, fantômes ou autres, enfin faut que se soit terrifiant… qui passent dans les maisons pour récolter des friandises…

- compte pas sur moi pour me déguiser

- ben c'est pas prévu au programme… nous allons juste accompagner les enfants dans le quartier…

En prononçant cette phrase, Zack eut comme un déclic. Aéris leur préparait une surprise… il en était certain maintenant elle avait prévu des déguisements !

Bah, ça sera amusant, pensa-t-il. Oui, mais Cloud n'allait pas apprécié, tant pis cette fois, ce n'était pas un de ses plans… Aéris devra se débrouiller pour le convaincre d'enfiler la tenue qu'elle aura choisi pour lui… Elle va bien se marrer, la pauvre… avec une tête de mule pareille…

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à destination et entrèrent dans l'église où leur amie les attendait.

- ah vous voilà,… c'est que je m'impatientais…

- ben, j'ai dû donner un petit cours à Cloud qui ne connaissait pas HALLOWEEN

- oh… reste plus qu'à lui faire découvrir cette fête, les enfants vont bientôt arriver allez vous changer…

Cloud se retourna rouge de colère vers son aîné.

- tu m'avais dit que je ne devrais pas me déguiser

- j'étais pas au courant, c'est Aéris qui a décidé ça, il haussa les épaules, demande lui…

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

- oui, c'est une surprise, faut pas que vous dénotiez parmi les enfants, et puis tu verras je t'ai trouvé un costume qui t'ira super bien !

Zach eut un large sourire qui éclaira tout son visage, certain qu'Aéris avait trouvé la perle rare…

Zack avait hérité de la tenue de Superman…

- et je suis sensé être qui ?

- ben toi qui veux devenir un héro, j'ai choisi Superman ! il sauve des gens tu sais et il a plein de super pouvoirs…

- normalement, je suis supposé faire peur, c'est le but d'HALLOWEEN…

- je sais mais avec un bon grimage ça le fera, désolée mais il n'y avait plus grand choix… je m'y suis prise un peu tard…

- me sens pas à l'aise, c'est que… c'est séant…

- ça met en valeur ton corps musclé

- oui et un endroit plus particulièrement…

Il lui montra son entre-jambe qui était bien moulé grâce à cette tenue vraiment, mais vraiment près du corps

- oh, en effet…

- ben oui…

La demoiselle se mit à rire aux éclats…

- même pas marrant, je te raconte pas la gêne si je regarde un peu trop Cloudy…

- pas d'émotions fortes pour toi ce soir, et ne l'approche pas trop… ça évitera toutes réactions d'une certaine partie de ton anatomie. Ça te change des pantalons larges de ton uniforme.

- oui, c'est certain… c'est qu'ils sont prévus pour toutes sortes de camouflage…

Le soldat de première classe n'était pas plus convaincu que cela… si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Aéris…

- waouh, sexy…

Zack se retourna vers Cloud qui malgré lui avait prononcé cette phrase, tout bas mais assez fort pour que le brun l'entende.

- je suis là pour te défendre petit chaperon rouge

Et là, Zack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

- ah ça va !

- tu es trop mignon… s'exclama Aéris, en plus ton panier servira pour récolter les friandises…

- merci… tu fréquentes trop Zack, tu as des idées aussi saugrenues que lui

- je vais te maquiller, tu ressembleras un peu à un diable, comme tu es en rouge…

- Aéris? tu veux bien me dire pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui hérite des vêtements de fille, y en a marre…

-i l n'y avait rien d'autre à ta taille…

Excuse bidon bien sûr, quand elle avait vu ce costume elle avait tout de suite pensé à lui. Elle savait qu'il le porterait à merveille…

Les enfants arrivèrent plus tôt que prévu et Aéris alla vite enfiler son déguisement de sorcière.

- désolée pour vous les amis, mais je vais pas pouvoir vous maquiller… va falloir faire le tour de la ville ainsi…

Les garçons n'eurent pas le choix que de sortir ainsi dans des costumes mal appropriés pour l'occasion. Mais l'important, c'était de s'amuser et que les enfants en profitent un maximum, le reste ne comptait pas…

Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes, Zack et Cloud arpentaient la même rue mais chacun son côté de trottoir.

- des bonbons ou une farce, lancèrent la joyeuse troupe menée par le brun

- oh, vous m'avez fait peur, leur répondit une jeune demoiselle. Tenez voici des friandises.

Elle regarda attentivement le soldat avec son costume qui le mettait vraiment en valeur et avec un petit sourire s'adressa à lui

- en voilà un bien joli déguisement

- humm, merci…

- je me laisserais bien tentée par une malédiction de votre part, dit-elle d'un air envieux

- désolé mais nous n'avons pas le temps, bonne soirée

Elle lui glissa dans la main un papier où elle avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone

- au cas où vous changeriez d'avis….

C'est que Zack plaisait et dans cette tenue séante, il faisait fureur… elle n'était pas la première à lui avoir fait des allusions. Une allant même jusqu'à troqué ses sucreries contre un baiser du brun, ce que celui-ci refusa, tant pis mais il ne marcherait pas dans ce genre de délire. Non mais… il n'allait pas se vendre aussi facilement. Il avait donc décliné toutes les propositions faites par ces jeunes filles délurées.

De son côté, Cloud faisait face à des personnes plus âgées qui la plus part du temps le prenait pour une demoiselle, ce qui avait le don de l'agacé au plus haut point mais les enfants s'amusaient tellement qu'il n'osa pas faire la moindre remarque et il essaya de prendre ces réflexions le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'était pas évident pour lui…

Le blond vint rejoindre son ami car il venait de terminer la rangée de maisons qui lui avait été attribuée.

Il arriva juste au moment où Zack se faisait presque attaquer par une ménagère d'une quarantaine d'années portant des bigoudis et un vieux peignoir râpé (note de l'auteur : gros cliché !!). La vision d'un grand brun aussi sexy lui avait fait perdre la tête et tout contrôle de sa libido. Le soldat eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant de se faire sauter dessus par cette hystérique qui était prête à le violer sur place si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, à temps, que des enfants les entouraient.

- oh là, faut se calmer ma petite dame… fit le brun décontenancé par cette attitude

- désolée, mais cette vision enchanteresse…

- nous sommes là pour des friandises, rien de plus

- dommage… mais sans rancune voilà…

La femme leur donna des bonbons et referma aussi sec la porte, sans doute gênée par sa réaction…

- en voilà une histoire…

- ça n'a pas arrêté… mais que veux-tu, je suis trop beau…

Et il éclata de rire, il ne prenait pas au sérieux les avances de ces dames en manque de mâle…

Les deux groupes ne formait plus qu'un et la tournée des chaumières était terminée, ils décidèrent d'aller à la rencontre d'Aéris qui prenait aussi le chemin de l'église, les sacs remplis d'un butin conséquent.

Arrivés à destination, ils vidèrent leur récolte sur une table et firent le partage. Tout le monde était ravi, la soirée avait été bonne et les gens généreux…

Il commençait à être tard et les enfants retournèrent un par un chez eux laissant les trois aînés seuls.

- nous allons aussi rejoindre nos quartiers… fit Zack

- merci à vous deux d'avoir participé… j'ai été ravie de voir que les petits s'amusaient…

- on remettra ça l'année prochaine, mais nous nous occuperons nous-mêmes de nos déguisements, c'est que j'ai risqué ma vie plus d'une fois,… je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire autant d'effet…

Sur ces mots, il jeta un regard vers Cloud pour voir sa réaction mais le blond leva juste les yeux au ciel comme pour dire « mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore comme bêtise… ».

Ils se changèrent, dirent au revoir à Aéris qui leur donna quelques friandises comme récompense pour leur participation.

Sur le chemin de la caserne, Zack mangea quelques bonbons c'est qu'il n'avait plus mangé depuis midi et son ventre criait famine…

- tu en veux ?

- non merci… et si tu continues, tu vas être malade

- mais non,… j'ai un estomac en béton, faut dire qu'à force de manger ce que la Shin-Ra nous sert à la cantine…

Tous les deux rièrent sur cette remarque, il était vrai que ce que l'on servait comme repas n'était pas de la haute gastronomie !

- ça n'a pas été trop pénible ?

- non, non… enfin, j'étais content de voir toute cette joie sur les visages des enfants…

- tu n'as pas apprécié la partie déguisement…

- c'est pas toi qui devait te promener en chaperon rouge… et puis, j'avais droit à des « mademoiselle »… à la longue, c'était limite supportable… enfin, la plus part était des personnes âgées, je peux donc les pardonner…. Leur vue baisse…

En effet, le groupe de Cloud avait eu droit à la classe la plus âgée, à croire que la rue avait été scindée en deux, d'un côté les jeunes et de l'autre les « vieux »…

Zack attira son ami vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier de l'effort… il l'embrassa tendrement capturant délicatement les lèvres de son amant pour les faire siennes. Cloud apprécia ce baiser et ce malgré la foule qui les entourait. Il avait réussi à faire abstraction du monde extérieur et ne pensait plus qu'à leur étreinte et aussi à son ami si sexy dans son costume de super héro… ce qui lui donna des idées pas très chastes…

- ça va Cloudy ?

- humm, très bien...

- t'es certain, t'es tout rouge !!

- dommage que tu n'aies pas gardé ta tenue… tu étais si…

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage visage de Zack.

- je te faisais de l'effet habillé comme ça ?

- et pas qu'à moi…

Il sortit de la poche de son aîné des bouts de papier sur lesquels étaient griffonnés des numéros de téléphone.

- oui, je voulais pas qu'Aéris tombe dessus…

- et moi ?

- ce ne sont que des filles… et en manque qui plus est…

- tu pouvais jeter ces numéros à la poubelle toute suite après les avoir eus.

- ceux là… je les ai retrouvé quand je me suis changé, … tiens voilà une poubelle mets les dedans… jaloux…

- ben oui, j'ai pas envie que tu ailles voir ailleurs et puis se sont des filles…

- justement, … tu es cent fois plus beau qu'elles… tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je t'aime… toi et personne d'autre…

Ces derniers mots étaient sortis d'un coup d'un seul comme un cri de désespoir pour faire comprendre à son jeune amant qu'il était et resterait l'unique celui que son cœur avait choisi… pour toujours…

Ils reprirent leur marche vers leur quartier dans le silence. Le blond un mètre derrière son aîné perdu dans ses pensées. Il se disait qu'il avait été bête de faire une scène pour si peu… il s'avança alors plus près de son ami et s'accrocha à son bras, puis posa la tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Zack fut ravi de cette marque d'affection, il aimait sentir son Cloudy collé à lui. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour l'avoir un peu plus contre lui.

- moi aussi, je… et une larme coula le long de ses joues

Décidément, le blondinet avait bien du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais qu'importe Zack savait qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne le disait pas… il avait appris à lire entre les lignes de cet être si froid à l'extérieur.

Le brun essuya le visage de son jeune ami et lui glissa à l'oreille

- j'ai gardé le costume en dessous de mon uniforme. Et cette nuit, je serai ton héro… je sauverai mon petit chaperon rouge du grand méchant loup…

Sur ces mots, ils accélérèrent la cadence pour rejoindre au plus vite leur chambre.

FIN

Voilà… petit one-shot un peu mielleux par moment

La fin est peut-être un peu bâclée… enfin j'ai l'impression…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience…

Et si vous avez des idées à me soumettre je serai ravie de les utiliser pour l'une ou l'autre de mes fics…

Maintenant, je retourne à l'écriture de « leur histoire »


End file.
